


Date Night

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Date Night

        Aoi relaxed in the ocean on a donut innertube. She sighed feeling the sun on her skin, and the wind in her hair.

        She listened to the waves and the sound of her daughter laughing.

        “Faster Mama! Faster!” Aoi opened an eye. Sakura was swimming with their daughter Shiroyuri on her back.

        “Don’t ware your Mama out too bad!” Aoi shouted. Shiroyuri nodded with a laugh.

        “Okay Mommy!” The tiny white-haired girl patted Sakura’s shoulder. “I wanna swim now Mommy.”

        “Alright.” Sakura stopped and waded through the water while her daughter climbed off and began swimming around Aoi, who laughed. “You are just like your Mama sometimes, little flower.”

        “I’m gonna be just like Mama and Mommy!” Shiroyuri said climbing atop the innertube. “Pretty and strong!” She stood on the innertube’s edge. Aoi giggled and winked at Sakura who tapped the innertube, causing Shiroyuri to lose her balance. “No fair! No Fair!”

        “Sorry, Little Flower, Mama made me.” Sakura defended. Shiroyuri stuck her tongue out.

        “Mama’s mean.”

        “Sakura!” Aoi feigned scolded her. “You’re not supposed to tell on me!”

        “Mommy did the right thing, honestly is best!” Shiroyuri said climbing back atop the innertube. She paused and whispered something to Sakura. Sakura smiled at Aoi and helped Shiroyuri flip the tube. “Revenge!”

        “Revenge!” Sakura shouted swimming away from Aoi with Shiroyuri.

        “Hey!” Aoi swam, chasing them. “Now who’s being unfair!” She caught up easily as they got to the beach. The three laughed and Shiroyuri glanced at the road by the beach.

        “Koneko!” She scrambled past people to meet up with her friend. Aoi and Sakura laughed following their daughter at a relaxed pace.

        “Hey guys, I thought we were meeting at my brothers place.” Aoi said.

        “Koneko was full of energy so we thought we’d go for a run. Coach felt bad we were dumping her on your brother.” Akane explained keeping an eye on the two small girls who began playing tag around their parents.

        “How funny, we were doing the same thing with Shiroyuri, but in the ocean.” Sakura laughed.

        “We could all get a jog in together on the way over.” Nekomaru suggested.

        “Sounds awesome.” Aoi agreed.

        “Girls, who wants to race to Uncle Yuta’s house?” Sakura asked.

        “Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Koneko shouted.

        “Hey, they didn’t say go yet.” Shiroyuri raced after her, as the parents all followed at a moderate pace.

        They saw Yuta tackled by both the young girls.

        “Do you really have to run everywhere?” He asked them.

        “You don’t have water leading to your door, Uncle Yuta!” Shiroyuri stated.

        “Runnings more fun.” Koneko mumbled. Yuta picked the girls up and waved to their parents.

        “I see you guys are ready for your double date.”

        “Thank you once again Yuta for watching the girls.” Sakura smiled.

        “No problem, I love watching my niece and her bestie. Their so full of energy it makes me want to work out.”

        “Well be back by 7 to pick her up for bed.” Nekomaru said.

        “Alright, come on girls we can go to the park before dinner.” Yuta led the two inside.

        “Child free for the first time in weeks!” Aoi stretched. “What do you guys want to do?”

        Silence filled the group. They had gotten so used to working out with the kids that they had to think for a second.

        “There’s a good steak place by the ocean. We could walk there and watch the sunset while we eat.” Akane suggested.

        “There’s a wrestling competition happening tonight, we could attend.” Nekomaru said.

        “Sounds like fun.” Sakura said looping her arm in Aoi’s. The group of four walked in the direction of the restaurant, excited for their date night.


End file.
